Athena Famiglia
by la Pianissima
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi and his Guardians have finally been appointed as the Vongola Tenth Generation. But their reign will start two months onward, which means Vongola Nono is still in power. The Ninth has given them a major task in preparation for being the next generation: He asked them to train an allied family; Athena Famiglia. Multiple OCxCharacter pairings. Rated T for safety. R


**Title:** Athena Famiglia

**Character/s:** Vongola Tenth Generation

**Genre:** Adventure

**Rating:** T for safety

**Summary:** Sawada Tsunayoshi and his Guardians have finally been appointed as the Vongola Tenth Generation. But their reign will start two months onward, which means Vongola Nono is still in power. The Ninth has given them a major task in preparation for being the next generation: He asked them to train an allied famiglia; Athena Famiglia.

**Author's Note:** THE OCs HERE ARE BASED FROM REAL LIFE PEOPLE. But no, sadly, these people don't have the same powers as those in the story.

This idea for this fan fiction story started around late August, a few days after **pen's outburst**'s birthday! This was sparked up just after a short discussion with her. Hehehe. And during those long, school-filled months, the storyline changed. This, I guess, might be the fourth plot change for the story.

If you don't like OCs with your favorite guardian, then I recommend you to leave, pronto. I don't want you to waste your time reading a story you don't like. And I apologize in advance if the Vongola Tenth people are bit OOC. I'm not used to writing them. Plus, this isn't beta-ed yet.

So, after seven months, I finally get to upload this story (woo hoo!) and sad to say, it is another multi-shot. I have so many other multis that I need to update -_-

**Warning:** THE EXTREME ANIME ENTITLED KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN DOES NOT BELONG TO ME; IT BELONGS TO THE AWESOME AMANO AKIRA-SAMA! ONLY THE OCs AND THE STORY RIGHTFULLY BELONGS TO ME.

+++_Disenchanted Cinderella_ – Hello dearie! I hope you're satisfied with the first chapter. If you don't like the character, I can change her for you.

+++_theColdAssassin_ – ASDFGHJKL. Here it is, the long awaited Chapter One! HAHA. But I'll have to say that you'll like the initial version of this.

+++_ookami sora-chan27_ – Hello love. I'm trying my best to keep everyone in character and yours too. If there's anything you find a bit off, tell me, alright? _"Good or bad, I'm still the boss."_

* * *

**Athena Famiglia**

_la Pianissima_

* * *

**Capitolo Uno: Incontro della Famiglia Athena**

Sawada Tsunayoshi and his Guardians have finally been appointed as the 10th Generation Vongola Family. But his reign will start two months onward, which means Timoteo is still in power. The Ninth has given them a major task in preparation for being the next generation: He asked them to train an allied family.

"What?!" Tsuna, age 21, reacted as Reborn told him and the other guardians about the Ninth's orders.

"Haha! Sounds fun, Tsuna." Yamamoto casually smiled, easing up the tensed atmosphere. The other guardians were as shocked as their boss but didn't complain.

"If it's for the Family, then I'll do my best." The Right-hand man said, voice filled with enthusiasm. "But, Reborn-san, why? I mean, doesn't this family know what being a _family_ means?"

"They do know, idiot. These guardians were appointed on the spot."

"What?" Chrome asked, clearly not understanding anything the Arcobaleno said.

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND AT ALL TO THE EXTREME!"

The hitman sighed. "The Ninth will explain everything to you. It'll be troublesome if I accidentally said something unwanted. Pack your bags. We're going to Italy."

Without saying anything else, Reborn left the room, leaving the 10th family speechless. He can see the future perfectly. Smirking at the thought of these kids handling _that_ family, especially _those _guardians, well, he's up for a good show.

**-:- Athena Famiglia -:-**

Two days onwards, the Decimo Family arrived at the Vongola Main Headquarters in Italy. Every guardian was present, including the aloof Cloud and the 12 year old Lambo. Mukuro unfortunately couldn't come along because of a mission given by the Ninth. All seven of them felt the same: they were anxious.

"I wonder what type of family they are, ne?" Yamamoto said all of a sudden. They were on their way to the Ninth's office. He thought that maybe a light question might interrupt the serious atmosphere.

"Y-yeah. I was wondering which lowly family needed our assistance." Gokudera added.

"If you're wondering," Reborn suddenly appeared, hiding half of his face behind his fedora hat. A smirk was plastered on the Arcobaleno's face as he said: "They are the Athena Famiglia, one of the Secret Families in the Mafia World."

"Secret Families?" Lambo asked, gazing at his arch rival.

"If the Mafia is already an underground community, then these types of families are _more_ underground. Only a few, including the Vongola, know about them." The hitman explained, opening the door to the Ninth's office. "Hurry in; the seven of you are late."

Sitting on his chair, the Nono, surrounded by his loyal guardians, greeted the Decimo's family. His everlasting smile welcomed them. In front of the Nono's desk were two couches parallel to each other. An elongated coffee table was between the two couches. Five unfamiliar faces occupied the couch to the right of the Ninth. Two other were standing.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi and guardians, I welcome you to your soon-to-be headquarters. Please, do take a seat." The ninth gestured to the empty couch to his left. Immediately, the Decimo's family occupied the seats. Hibari remained standing.

Tsuna studied the figures in front of him. _They must be the family that we are supposed to train._ He thought. Tsuna noticed that every one of them is a female. All of them had the same look in their eyes: deep sadness, as if they've lost something important.

"Now then, all of you are gathered." Timoteo stood, "Vongola Decimo Guardians meet Athena Decimo Guardians." Both sides glared at each other and acknowledged each other's presence by standing up and bowing.

Once everyone is seated (except of course for Hibari and the two Athena Guardians), the Ninth explained the situation to the confused Vongolas.

"You must have heard from Reborn that the Athena Famiglia is one of the Secret Famiglias in the Mafia Underworld. They specialize in Security and Defense. All of the security devices implanted here in the HQ and the other Vongola houses in the whole world are produced by the Athena Famiglia. They are the best in the world." He paused for air. Almost all the Athena ladies were looking down on the floor, faces were frowning. Only the two who were standing studied the Decimo with their razor-sharp eyes. Hibari was glaring as well.

"Ironically, the Ninth Generation died in Piccola della Athena Island two weeks ago. Despite the security all over the island, the dozens of missiles aimed straight at the Vacation House could not be avoided." Everyone turned to the Ninth's direction. The Athena ladies simply flinched. "It was a total annihilation."

" . . . t-to-ta-tal anni-annihilation?!" Tsuna gasped. His guardians were shocked as well. Hibari raised an eyebrow. The Ninth didn't respond to his grandson's question, he just sighed solemnly.

"Those cowards! Taking advantage of a stormy night! Father and his guardians were on vacation. How could they . . .?" The brunette seated in the middle of the couch cried out, tears flowing rapidly down her rosy cheeks. Her pale-blue haired seatmate caressed her.

"To maintain the peace in the Athena Family, the elders decided to appoint Benedicto's only daughter to be the next Boss. She then selected her own guardians. The young lady over here is Nannah Fragola, the Athena Tenth Boss." Timoteo pointed to the brunette who has now calmed down.

"So that's what Reborn-san meant by chosen on the spot." Chrome muttered. Lambo was listening intently, tried to analyze every detail possible. This maybe his very first mission as a Vongola Guardian.

"I think it's time for you to introduce yourselves. Ladies first," Nono said.

Immediately, Nannah spoke up, eyes swollen from crying but her face showed strength. "I am Nannah Fragola, Cielo della Famiglia Athena. Nice to meet you." Nannah had brunette hair that curls down to her shoulder. Her amber eyes glistened with pride. Tsuna nodded.

"My name is Irah Angelique. I'm the Rain Guardian." The pale-blue lady beside the Boss smiled. Her long, wavy hair was tied into a ponytail and her soft, gentle golden eyes calmed those who saw it. Her male counterpart gave a grin. The two Rain Guardians nodded at each other.

Sitting beside Irah, a marooned-haired girl fidgeted in her seat. "Hi, I-I'm Genivive Joen, Lightning Guardian." Shyly, she looked up to see the faces of the other guardians in front of her. She saw that the only girl in the Vongola and the kid smiled at her. She blushed.

"Yo. The name's Aria Terremia, Storm Guardian and the Boss' right-hand woman." The midnight-blue haired woman spoke out, a sense of superiority evident in her voice. Nannah pinched her. Aria's charcoal-black eyes winced at the sudden punishment her boss gave.

"Hello there, Vongola Decimo. My name's Chantelle Dmitri, Sole della Famiglia Athena. A pleasure to meet you." A cream-haired lady spoke. Her rosy cheeks tried to hide the pain in her eyes. Mascara was evident in her lashes, yet somehow, a tear had smudged it.

A few seconds passed after Chantelle's introduction but nobody spoke a word. The two ladies remaining weren't in the mood to introduce themselves.

"Firestar, Rosehill." Nannah growled. The two ladies, one was a bespectacled almond-blonde and the other had jet-black hair, looked at each other and sighed at the same time.

"Ruzzel Rosehill, Cloud Guardian." The jet-black haired lady said, her grey eyes emanated coldness.

"Winter Firestar, Mist Guardian." The almond-blonde said while adjusting the frame of her trimmed glasses.

"As part of the Athena Famiglia, we, Winter Firestar, the current Head of Security and Defense Department, and Ruzzel Rosehill, the current Head of the Peace-Keepers Department, apologize for the terrible incident that caused much grief not only to our family, but to yours as well."

"Boss, Firestar and I are highly adept and do not need the training the Ninth has offered. Yet our remaining four guardians are inexperienced and in need of immediate training." Both Firestar and Rosehill's auras were intimidating, causing a certain carnivorous male to smirk. The superiority in their voices made them look like _they_ were the boss. Tsuna gulped.

"Winter . . . Ruzzel . . ." Stupefied, the five guardians admired their comrade. Their faces maybe stoic, but their words were well chosen.

"I see. The Head of the Security and Defense and the Head of the Peace-Keepers Department. It seems that maybe both of you might be capable of training the Athena Guardians yourselves." Nono stated.

"It is possible, Kyuudaime, but with the current position our family is in . . ." Nannah voiced out. What Winter and Ruzzel said were true. The three of them, Winter, Ruzzel and herself are quite capable of manipulating their flames during an attack and they are physically fit too. But the remaining four were chosen only because they are the strongest amongst those flame users in their family, which is not good. The Athena Family depended so much on their high security that the thought of self-protection never came to mind.

" . . . You have a point. That means that," The Ninth cleared his throat, "The Vongola Sky, Mist and Cloud Guardians' services will not be needed for this particular mission."

The Vongola Guardians were surprised, turning their heads towards the direction of the Ninth. Tsuna and Chrome were smiling while the Skylark smirked. The other guardians were complaining, especially Lambo.

"But, Nono, I'm still a trainee myself. Wouldn't it be a good idea if you let Tsuna-nii or Chrome-nee to stand in for me? Please?" Lambo activated his watery puppy-dog eyes. The older guardians mentally face palmed.

"If it's fine with Tsunayoshi, that is." The grey-haired man replied. Tsuna subconsciously nodded.

"Yey! Thank you, Tsuna-nii. — Hello ladies, I'm Lambo Bovino, by the way. I'm the Vongola Tenth Lightning Guardian. Nice to meet you." The raven-haired kid stood up, extending a hand to shake.

Genivive, the Athena Lightning Guardian, extended out her arm and shook the 12 year-old kid's hand. "A pleasure to meet you, Lambo-san." She smiled.

"H-hi. Chrome Dokuro. I'm one of Boss' Mist Guardians. Nice to meet you, Athena Famiglia." Chrome bowed a bit. Ruzzel raised a brow.

"One of the Mist Guardians?" The jet-blacked haired lady asked in bewilderment. Before Tsuna could explain, Winter answered the question.

"Chrome Dokuro, along with Rokudo Mukuro, an ex-convict of Vindicare Prison, are the Vongola Tenth's Mist Guardians. He's not present here due to a mission given by the Ninth." As cold as her name, Winter explained, gazing at nothing in particular.

"I see. — Carry on." Ruzzel smiled.

"Haha. You Athena ladies are interesting. Yo! I'm Takeshi Yamamoto, the Rain Guardian. It'll be a pleasure training with you lot." The tanned man's never-withering smile radiant the room. Like Lambo, he held out his hand for an expected handshake from the other Rain Guardian. Irah smiled and received the handshake. The calming atmosphere the two Rain Guardians gave was enough to ease the tension in the room. The Ninth chuckled.

"Tcch. Hayato Gokudera, Storm Guardian." The silverette hissed and turned to look away from his counterpart who was seated right in front of him. Aria pouted and 'hmph!' before leaning back, annoyed at the rude behavior the man gave to her.

"Tako-head, that's not nice." Ryohei nudged his seatmate. Still, Gokudera gave an irritated look, especially now since he's been called 'tako-head'. "I'm the Sun Guardian, Ryohei Sasagawa. I'M EXTREMELY HONORED TO TRAIN WITH YOU." The battle cry-like voice of the Sun made the ladies cover their ears, along with some of the Vongola Guardians. Nono seemed amused on how the _kids_ are getting along.

"Ehehe . . . I'm extremely honored as well, Sasagawa-san." Chantelle waved a hand, sweat-dropping at her enthusiastic teacher.

"I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada, Vongola Tenth and Sky Guardian. T-the one behind us is Hibari Kyoya, my Cloud Guardian. A pleasure to meet you all, ladies." The spiky brunette hesitated. He felt like introducing Hibari since his Hyper Intuition tells him that the raven-haired disciplinarian is in no mood to talk. Tsuna then extended his hand.

"The feeling's mutual." Nannah said, receiving the male brunette's friendly gesture.

"So now all of you met each other, you can go now and commence training." Reborn, who was silent the whole while, spoke up and jumped on the Ninth's desk. Leon was transformed into a knapsack bag, its contents unknown.

"Training? Like, NOW?!" Lambo gaped.

"Not really. The Ninth and I have decided to let you train on Athena Island, if it's alright with Nannah. We thought that maybe the secluded whereabouts of the island will provide enough comfort for your guardians. If we let these young girls wander around an unknown environment, their insecurities will engulf them and we can't train them without knowing their full potential." The Arcobaleno stated.

". . . I humbly accept. It is for the family after all. Thank you so much for keeping my girls in mind." Nannah stood and bowed. "But I don't know for my other guardians. . ." The female brunette awkwardly smiled. The decision was rushed and it would be a bother to enter the island all so suddenly, especially in its _mentally unstable state._ (Yes, it's a personification.)

Winter twitched. Sighing, she used her Mist flames and created an illusion of a wireless phone. Then suddenly, a green flame enveloped the phone, hardening it, making it realistic and usable. The boys gawked.

"Did . . . she just . . .?" Gokudera stuttered.

"Winter can use four flames: Mist, Lightning, Storm and Cloud." Ruzzel explained, waiting for her comrade's next action. As expected, the almond blonde dialed numbers and spoke with intense authority.

"Passcode 1213. — Winter Firestar speaking. Put this on Edward's line inside the Security and Defense Main Headquarters. — Hello? Edward? I'm calling in for an emergency. Athena Famiglia, along with the new Vongola Famiglia, will be residing in the island for a few weeks. Drop all activities at once and attend to renew the security devices in the Athena Hotel. Arrival in two or three days. That is all." The blonde hung up, noticing the weird reactions her companions made.

"What?" She asked, rather offended. Only giggles from the girls answered her question. Ruzzel grabbed the phone and grinned. "May I?" She asked and Winter nodded. Ruzzel, too, started dialing numbers.

"Passcode 1213. — Ruzzel Rosehill on the line. Pass this on to Leila Lochs please. Thank you." Ruzzel sighed as more giggles came from Nannah. The other men lay quiet as awkwardly digesting the situation. They can see that the two Heads were giving out orders to their subordinates, but they don't understand why the other girls were giggling.

"Bon jour Leila~ Kindly tell every department that we are returning to the island in a few days along with the new Vongola Guardians. Winter _has forgotten_ to inform Edward to notify the other Departments. — Make sure to tell Edward to let every department follow what Winter said, okay? — Oh wait," Ruzzel paused as Chantelle stood up, asking for the phone. Ruzzel passed it on to the girl.

"Hello, Leila? This is Chantelle. Can you forward this to the Self-Defense Department? — Yes, please tell them to book six to seven training facilities for the next four or five weeks. The Vongolas will need them for special training. And make sure to tell them to properly fix the broken equipment. We don't want any unwanted accidents. They can forward the bill to my account. — No, that is all. Thanks Leila."

Chantelle returned the phone to Winter. The almond blonde looked at the ladies and gentlemen in front of her. "Anyone else wants to use the phone?" No one responded.

"Very well then." Winter's Storm flames enveloped the phone and slowly it was crushed to smithereens. Her Mist flames hid the crumbs the phone left behind. "I think everything's settled, Mr. Reborn."

"Good. Now, Tsuna and the gang, these are your passports to Athena Island." Reborn jumped to the coffee table and handed each guardian a passport booklet from the Leon Bag he's sporting. "Remember that only special guests can enter the island."

"What is Athena Island anyway? Is it different from the Piccolo something-something island where the 'bombing episode' took place?" Yamamoto asked, examining his passport. The front cover was decorated with what looked like a medieval shield with a golden clam in its center. Outside the shield were crossed swords with rose-vines snaking around the blades. The shield and the sword were enough to represent 'Security and Defense' but the clam made the swordsman, and the other curious minds, confused.

"Reborn didn't tell you?" The Ninth asked, amused. Most shook their heads in reply.

"Athena Island was founded by Vongola Primo himself. He gave the island to his sister-in-law, Emilia Athena and Emilia's husband, Federico Athena. The island was used as a vacation-getaway by Primo and the succeeding Vongola and some other respected Mafia families as well. It's the same for Piccola della Famiglia Athena and other islands the Athena Famiglia own." Timoteo paused to breathe.

"And because famous families come over to the small islands of Athena, the security around the islands tightened and strengthened. This became Athena's strongpoint and it lead its way to it rightful place in the Mafia World." Reborn continued.

"But the Athena never forgot the person who started it all: Primo Vongola Cielo, Giotto." Nono said with great pride. "If I, the Vongola Ninth, have the Varia watching my back, then the whole Vongola Famiglia has the Athena Famiglia watching its back."

"You don't need to flatter us with those burdening words, Vongola Nono." Aria giggled.

"But lookie here, Aria. It's the other way around." Irah chuckled. Yes, the current position was the other way around. It would be the Vongola watching the Athena's backs, for now that is.

"Ahh! So that's why there's a clam in the middle of the shield." Lambo said in astonishment.

"Enough chit-chat. You guys have a plane to catch." Reborn ushered everyone to stand up. Almost immediately, the ladies and the men started towards the door. The Vongola Ninth stood and bid the youngsters farewell.

Timoteo inwardly smiled. He's quite interested to see how much the Vongola Tenth Generation has improved these past six years and how much will the Athena Tenth Generation learn from his grandson's group. He silently prayed for the eternal rest of the late Athena Ninth Generation.

_**Capitolo Uno, fine.**_

* * *

Uhm, did you guys like it? I apologize again if there are OOCs. This is one of the few fanfics I've written where all the Vongola Gaurdians are present. Well, practice makes perfect.

Kindly leave reviews. They are a great boost to the author, but please, no highly dehumanizing comments. I can see that Vongola Tenth Generation isn't my forte, so bug off.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
